


Right Here Waiting for You

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But at least he has their daughter for company unlike poor Derek, But now I’m imagining Stiles crying to ‘Please Come Home for Christmas’, Established Relationship, Having to quarantine apart, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles is missing his husband, Title taken from the Richard Marx song ‘Right Here Waiting’, but everything will be okay I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek has had to quarantine abroad and Stiles, at home with their daughter, is missing him desperately.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Right Here Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr provided the prompt words _wobble, wail, shake_ and this is where they took me. Stiles and Derek’s daughter is a toddler here and I’ve named her Daisy, just like the newborn baby in my other Sterek drabble _Flight Plan_ , but you don’t need to read it to understand what’s going on here (although of course I’d be very happy if you did decide to read it!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and that you’re all staying as safe as you possibly can. Take care. xxx

The soft thud of a little diaper-clad backside hitting the floor pulls Stiles from thoughts of missing his quarantined abroad husband. Looking up he sees Daisy’s bottom lip wobble in that way he knows means he has roughly thirty seconds before she starts wailing like a banshee (no offence, Aunt Lydia). Quickly scanning the room for something to distract her his eyes fall on a honeymoon souvenir.

Two shakes of a lamb’s tail later (well, a Parisian snow globe) and Daisy’s giggling, bump to the rump forgotten, watching snowflakes swirl around the Eiffel Tower.

Stiles aches. Derek should be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. All the best. xxx


End file.
